


Golden Dragon Shower

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Facials, Futanari, Golden shower, Oral Sex, Paizuri, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 06:29:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13071069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Today is the day that the new couple, Yang and Nora, try out three new kinks that the ginger has been excited for. Titfucking, golden showers, and facials





	Golden Dragon Shower

Stepping into the dorm room with her girlfriend in hand, Yang was quick to close the door behind them, planting a deep kiss on her lips. She savored the way that the other girl eagerly returned the affection, gently biting her lip in the process. A soft moan left the blonde’s lips as she felt a hand slip into her panties and stroke her cock without any hesitation. “Well, someone’s excited, isn’t she?~” The lilac-eyed girl smirked and watched Nora take a step back and nod. The blonde started undressing herself and throwing her clothes to the other side of the room before sitting on the bed and leaving her hard cock out between her legs.

 

Nora simply nodded as she watched her blonde lover strip down and sit on the bed. Today was a special day for the two of them, and she couldn’t be happier with what they were about to try. Keeping her eager look, the ginger quickly stripped herself down, letting her clothes pool into the floor around her feet until she was fully naked, perfect breasts and ass on display for Yang, and also anyone who was lucky enough to walk into the room and see. “Is there ever a reason not to be eager when it comes to fucking you?~” Getting on her knees, the aqua-eyed girl got into her position between Yang’s legs, smiling as she let the hard cock rest against the top of her chest.

 

Yang smiled as she ran her hands through Nora’s orange locks, biting her lip as her hard cock rested on top of the girl’s large breasts while the girl was on her knees between her legs. Over the course of the past few days, the two have gotten along very well together, spending all of their free time alone in one of the dorms and exploring every sexual kink they could think of. “So, today’s kink is tit fucking, facials, and…” The blonde paused for a second as she tried to remember the third kink that her lover had wanted to try. “Um…” Her lilac eyes met aqua for a moment before she saw a devious smile form on the girl’s lips. “...Yeah, I forgot… Too entranced by your perfect tits.~”  
  
Nora rolled her eyes and giggled, having expected this from Yang, but not upset about it. “I want a golden shower!~” The young girl smirked and placed a few gentle kisses on the tip of the blonde’s cock, smiling as she watched it twitch from the touch of her soft lips. “And not just any golden shower. I want a golden shower from my sexy dragon.~” She smiled and kissed along the sides of her lover’s cock as she listened to the other girl giggle softly at the nickname. “So, let’s go down the list first.~”   
  
The blonde nodded as she rested a hand on the ginger’s head, pulling her close to her cock. “Drool on it.~” The young girl ordered, smiling wide as she watched her lover do just what she wanted, starting to breathe heavily as her cock was slowly coated in the other girl’s saliva. However, things only got better for Yang as she felt the other girl’s large breasts wrap around her spit-covered member. “Fuck.~ So warm and soft.~” She moaned out, leaning her head back and smiling as Nora eagerly got to work, moving her breasts along her shaft, earning more quiet moans from the blonde.   
  
“Just the way you love them.~” Nora smiled and squished her breasts together around the perfect cock that she had slowly fallen in love with, happily feeling the warmth of the blonde’s member as she moved her large mounds up and down her shaft. The girl watched as every time she reached the base of her lover’s cock, the tip would peek out the top of her cleavage, just enough for her to wrap her lips around it and suck on the tip. The aqua-eyed girl started alternating between kissing on the head each time it peaked out of her breasts and sucking on it, moaning quietly at the taste as she listened to her lover do the exact same. The ginger looked up into the blonde’s eyes as she did her best to please her cock, swirling her tongue around the tip of it as it poked through her cleavage yet again. “Cum already, babe! I want your cum on my face! Paint me!~”

 

Of course, Yang was happy to oblige her girlfriend, but she needed just that extra push over the edge to give her what she wanted. Letting out a quiet groan, the blonde ran both of her hands through those orange locks and pulled the girl’s head down to her breasts, smiling as she felt her simply focus on teasing the head instead of using her tits. Though, the girl was more than happy with the soft mounds that engulfed her member, started to buck her hips against Nora’s breasts, basically squishing her breasts as her cock pushed into the other’s mouth. “Fuck, babe.~ I’m almost there!~ Your tits are fucking perfect…” Letting out moan after moan with each thrust she made, she could see the happiness beaming from those blue eyes that looked up into her own. “We’ll have to do this more.~”  
  
“Damn right, we will!~” She moaned, dragging her tongue along her lover’s cock, smiling and continuing to move her breasts along the shaft as best as she could. The ginger gasped as she felt Yang’s member throbbing between her breasts, signaling that she was about to cum. “Are you going to cum, Yang? Please hurry and cum!~” Nora bit her lip as she pulled back and dragged her soft mounds along her girlfriend’s length, hoping to give that extra push and get painted with cum. Luckily, just as she brought her tits to the blonde’s base, she felt rope after rope of cum splatter along her face and breasts, painting her white and making her gasp in joy as she got what she wanted. “Yes!~” The girl smiled and licked what she could off her lips before looking up to Yang and seeing that the blonde was still rock hard. “Mmmm… And you still want more.~”

 

“How can I not with what’s coming next?~” Yang teased with a smile on her face as she looked down to her girlfriend, gently spreading the cum that was on the girl’s face with her cock. “But why don’t you go and happily clean. Me. Off?” The blonde punctuated each word at the end of her sentence with a solid slap to the cheek with her cock, making her cum spread and splash even more than it started out as. She knew that Nora loved this type of treatment. The stuff most people would call weird, rough, and even almost abuse, she knew that her ginger lover relished in it, savored every moment, and only wanted more as she was treated that way.

 

Though, that didn’t mean she didn't enjoy adoration and love, as Yang found out by listening to the girl whine with each slap she took. “Oh shit… I thought you”d like that, Nora. Sorry…” Leaning down and giving the girl a soft kiss, and hearing a loving giggle from her, the blonde knew she had made things better. Especially as she felt those soft lips wrap around her member yet again and slowly work her way to the base. Inch by inch, second by second, the lilac-eyed girl watched her girlfriend bob her head and moan at the taste. Things only got better as she felt the ginger’s tongue wrap around her shaft and continue going, earning a happy and encouraging groan from Yang. “That’s the way, baby. Keep it up.~”

 

Of course, every movement she made, Nora knew she was doing a good job as the taste of cum lingered on her tongue and in the back if her throat. She was excited to see if she could get Yang off another time before receiving her golden shower, but as she felt a hand on the back of her head yank her to the base,  the young ginger couldn’t stop herself from letting out a muffled moan and almost cumming right then and there. The aggressiveness and sheer force of Yang’s lustful nature already enough to work it’s magic over her, causing her tongue to hand out the bottom of her mouth and try to lap up anything else of Yang’s cock that it could manage to reach. The aqua-eyed girl would’ve looked up and tried to say something, but as she saw the look of  pure joy and bliss spread across her lover’s face, she chose not to, simply enjoying the look and knowledge that she was doing a good job.

 

However, as she felt her lover pull her head off from around the cock, all Nora could do was gasp and watch as Yang started quickly stroking her cock, smiling as she let out another groan. “Ooh! Ooh! Is it time?!~” The ginger asked excitedly, almost bouncing in place on her knees as she did so. The girl gasped as she watched the blonde nod and return a smile. “I can’t wait! Piss on me, Yang!~” The energetic girl opened her mouth and waited patiently for what she wanted, a stream of warm piss flooding onto her. And that’s exactly what she got after a moment as she watched the brawler’s knees shake and her face contort in ecstasy, closing her eyes and gasping as she felt her lover’s pee land on her face in a steady stream. As she enjoyed the torrent of her dragon’s golden shower, the girl noticed that the cum that coated her face was now being washed away by her fluids.

 

Yang opened her eyes and watched her girlfriend drink up as much as she could while she continued to wash away the cum from her face, mixing her liquids together in the other girl’s hair. “You’re such a slut, Nora.~” She teased as she finally stopped urinating on the energetic girl. “At least you’re my slut.” The blonde smiled and sat back down on the bed, giggling as she saw the extremely happy look on the ginger’s face, taking a mental note of just how much she enjoyed what just happened to her. “How’s the taste?~”  
  
“Salty and perfect.~” Nora responded, using her hands to wipe her face clean before licking those clean and savoring the taste even more, letting it burn into her mind. “And you’re right, I am your slut, and you’re mine!~” The ginger let out a soft giggle before she crawled back to her lover, licking the tip of her cock and getting another strong taste of the girl’s urine. “But, make me a promise?~”   
  
“What is it?” Yang asked, running a hand through the girl’s wet hair and biting her lip, curious to how it feels. “Do you want me to use you as a bathroom all the time now?~” She let out a soft giggle as she waited for an answer, and started to casually stroke her cock again. The blonde was surprised as she stayed hard after everything that she just did with her girlfriend, or that the ginger was still just as happy and excited as they started having their fun.   
  
“Well, only if you want to….” Nora smiled as she gently kissed her girlfriend’s cock a few times while rubbing her hands along her breasts. “But, no. I think next time, we should do something in public. I’d love to be caught and walked in on. Especially by Pyrrha or Weiss.~” The young girl smiled and took the tip of the blonde’s cock into her mouth just a bit, making sure to suck out every drop that she could manage. “Please?~”   
  
“You know I can’t say no to you, baby.~” Yang leaned down and captured Nora’s lips in a deep kiss, tasting her own fluids as the two made out.


End file.
